The proliferation of mobile devices and advancement in location detection technologies enables the generation of location or trajectory data. For example, the location data may be spatial-temporal data, tracking movement and time of movement of mobile device users. Such data can be analyzed. However, a problem with spatial-temporal data is its sheer volume as well as its complexity. For example, the massive amount and complexity of the data make them difficult to analyze. Current techniques for indexing geospatial data makes it difficult to identify or derive patterns.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide effective and efficient processing of massive amount of complex data, such as spatial-temporal data.